Hostage
by Enigma89
Summary: The man she thought she was dancing with.  His black hair faded to silver his brown eyes flicker to molten gold,when she succumbs to the darkness she awakes later to realize she is far from home on a demonic plain being held captive by the demon Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the Duke and Duchess of York is destined to marry the Earl of Rochester's son Hojo Watanabe. While she loves him dearly she is still restless and wants so much more. Hojo and Kagome attend a Debutante Ball after she witnesses in an act of indiscretion she accepts a dance from a strange, beautiful man. The dance ends with her practically bewitched in his presence, dying for the moment to last just a while longer—and she gets her wish when the floor opens up and she's hurdling downwards in the arms of the man she had been dancing with, or the man she thought she had been dancing with. His black hair faded to silver and his brown eyes flicker to molten gold, and when she succumbs to the darkness she awakes later to realize she is far from home on a demonic plane being held captive by the vengeful demon; Inuyasha.

**Preface**

On March 3rd, 1759 a child was born to Duke Satoshi and Duchess Akiko Higurashi. Both of noble birth and expecting a male heir but unfortunately for them they received a female one. Due to the Duchess' condition she was advised not to have another child and being warned that the next child she gave birth to would most certainly take her life. Even with that fatal threat looming over her head the Duke who had been trapped in an arranged marriage to begin with decided to proceed with trying to father a son.

Soon the Duchess of York was pregnant with a second child which if male would be the heir. She loved her daughter Kagome and being only five years old she began to explain that she may not be around for much longer and began to prepare her for a life with her cruel, cold hearted father. Kagome wasn't yet old enough to understand what 'going away' and 'not being around' meant. In her adolescent mind she figured her mother would be going off on some prolonged trip, but would return for her.

It hurt her to have to say those things to her daughter, but with the ticking time bomb in her womb pushed her to be brutally honest.

Some nine months later baby Souta was born and to everyone's surprise the Duchess survived giving birth. She was weak and nearly void of life, but she was alive much to the Duke's discontent – but he didn't stay spiteful for long though he had the son he so coveted and his affairs. He didn't need to bother with his wife or daughter when they had each other to monopolize each other's time. Kagome didn't complain, even as a child she knew her father to be cold and callused and she was content with being with her mother.

The Duke wanted Kagome married off immediately and brought up the idea of an arranged marriage to a nobleman. The Duchess didn't favor the idea of her daughter being trapped in an unhappy marriage the way that she was so she immediately shot down the proposal. Satoshi was a man who always got his way and Akiko was a woman who was about as stubborn as a mule, so it was a debate that ensued for a long while until they finally came to an agreement.

The compromise was that they would arrange a marriage, but only if the children grew together and learned to love each other in time. Satoshi refused to withdraw the marriage if they proved unsuccessful and Kagome didn't grow to love her suitor, and Akiko couldn't argue on the matter as long as her daughter was given the chance she had not been so lucky to receive.

It took some time to find a proper boy to pair her with, but eventually they decided on their good friend the Earl's son Hojo Watanabe who was three years older than Phoebe which was rather perfect. They sent Kagome to live with their trusted friends in their summer home which was close enough so it wouldn't be too much trouble for Akiko to visit her daughter whenever she wished.

And so it began, the precarious arrangement that could quite possibly end in disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"My lady," a soft feminine voice called, "are your corsets too tight?" She asked. The maid-servant Sango had quickly become one of Kagome's best friends during her stay at the Earl of Rochester's summer home. She wasn't allowed to mingle with many girls of her own age as to not deter her from spending as much time with Hojo, so she made do with what she had.

"It probably should be tighter, I'm still able to breathe without difficulty, and you know how the Earl's wife is with appearances." Kagome's rich wind chime voice answered, it was rewarded with a ribbon of laughter from Sango which in turn made Kagome crack a pleasant smile.

She was beautiful and everyone could see it but her. Like her mother she had slick ebony hair, naturally curly although not in the sense that it was wild or that it shot off in multiple directions. It fell down to her lower back in perfect little doll like curls, like a waterfall of midnight. It wasn't her only remarkable attribute; her face was something to marvel on its own. A pair of large eyes of a pretty chestnut hue adorned her heart shaped face along with a button nose and plump pink lips. Her skin was a delightful alabaster tone and flawless to the point where only a bit of rouge was necessary. She was petite with a tiny midsection even before the corsets were tightened. All in all she was a walking target for stares of desire as well as envy.

"That is true, my lady." Sango agreed once her laughter had died. Kagome turned her head to look at her bright eyed friend with reprimanding eyes.

"I've told you countless times that you may call me Kagome. It is strange to use formalities amongst friends." She insisted with a tone that left no room for any protests. "While in the presence of the Countess, but not while we're alone." Sango eyed her through the mousey brown hair that fell in her face and nodded grudgingly.

"It's not so strange when you're friends with the daughter of a Duke, and fiancé to an Earl's son." She murmured, distracting herself with pulling the strings of the white corset and tying the ends in place. "You cannot expect a servant girl to adapt so quickly to your strange ways." She complained, but Kagome was glad she at least felt bold enough to do that. It proved that she was beginning to get into the habit of showing her true colors.

"You're right, forgive my unreasonableness. I get it from my mother." She admitted whilst smiling fondly as the memories of her ran through her mind.

"You needn't apologize, my la—I mean Kagome." She corrected, her face flushing pink. "Has your relationship improved with Sir Hojo?" She asked in a brazen attempt to prove she was bold enough to ask such questions. Kagome smiled as she slid into a French silk sack-back gown. The marriage her parents arranged for her was hard to adjust to, but she grew to be at ease in his company.

"It is… going." She answered while a light blush began to fill her cheeks. "I know my mother meant well when she made this choice for me, my father would have thrown me into a match with anyone without any regard for what I wanted—but an arranged marriage is not my idea of true love. I want to be meet someone and fall madly in love, the kind of love unreasonable 'I cannot live without you' forbidden love." She gushed while she mocked swooned, her hand to her brow. It was so like her to envision these wild unorthodox tales of love riddled with tragedy and laced with drama. Yes she loved Hojo tremendously, but she wanted something of epic proportion, a love that would shake earth beneath her. A monumental love story that would be remembered for centuries as the greatest love there ever was.

"He's a grand match for you." Sango added, smoothing out the peach fabric of her dress. Kagome nodded wistfully and stepped away from her and to a full length mirror to scrutinize her appearance.

"Yes, he is a truly fine match on all accounts." She agreed though not by her standards. "My mother fancies him as well she raves of his gentle nature. When father is away she often reminds me that I am fortunate to meet such a gentleman in this society." As the words left Kagome's mouth her eyes fluttered to the ground eyeing the marble floor, silently lamenting her mother's absence.

"You do not sound pleased."

"I _am_ grateful for this marriage. I just wish I could attend this debutante ball and have the same experience as those girls. Meet a man my father won't approve of and my mother will adore. I want to walk down a grand white staircase and feast my eyes on all the eligible bachelors and dance 'till my heart's content." She elaborated, toying with the frills that shot out from her sleeves until they were fashioned just right. Unbeknownst to Sango her eyes swam with crystalline enthusiasm as the image of her waltzing with handsome partners.

"Hojo will dance with you." Sango reminded as if she had penetrated her mind. Kagome turned on her heels to face her dear friend who smiled reassuringly at her.

"He will but I haven't yet decided whether or not that is a blessing or a curse. The man has two left feet—no doubt he will make a proper fool out of me." She joked lightly. Hojo was earnest in his efforts to satisfy his betrothed's voracious standards and he did a fine job if only he was paired with someone who could better appreciate his valiant efforts. Sango made a cute snorting sound and quickly stifled her brewing laughter with her hand.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted Sango before she could open her mouth to speak. Kagome turned to the noise that persisted when no answer followed. Sango turned and straightened her simple muslin dress and went to answer the door. From the blonde's perch near her bed she could see that it was one of the Countess' maid-servants.

"Countess sends me to inform you that she will not be attending the Debutante ball for the young master has fallen ill. She also says that Lady Kagome should stay behind as well since her chaperon will not be present." The maid relayed and when the news of Hojo's state reached Kagome from across the room she hurried to the door, her hand clutching the heavy fabric of her dress to ensure that she wouldn't step on any lace and take a graceless tumble.

"Hojo is ill?" She asked, worry misting in her eyes. The maid nodded somberly. "Is it serious?" She pressed.

"No nothing like that, my lady. The physician says he will make a hasty recovery." The maid reassured and Kagome released the breath the worry had held captive in her lungs.

"I will visit with him." Kagome said abruptly and squeezed her way around Sango and the maid who seemed to object by not moving immediately.

"You needn't bother, My Lady." The maid said quickly, but Kagome had already made her way down the hall.

By the time she reached Hojo's bedchambers sweat had begun to accumulate on the base of her neck and brow. It was a hot, humid night and in a dress such as the one she wore anyone would be sweating. Two strict looking guards stood in front of the large mahogany door. The two looked towards the lovely Kagome who stood there for a moment before straightening her posture, placing her hands behind her back.

"Let me through, won't you? I've come to see Hojo." The guards exchanged glances before turning to look back at her.

"Master Hojo has given us orders not to let anyone through, he is resting." The one on the left said.

"Surely that excludes me. I won't be long; I just need to see how he is." She rebutted.

"As it happens it does include you, Lady Kagome." The one on the right spoke this time. A shrill laugh slipped passed Kagome's parted lips and she shook her head.

"Don't be foolish; he has never refused my company before." She argued and despite their protests she twisted the golden knob and pushed the heavy doors back and stepped inside. Her eyes had to adjust to the dim candle light but when they did they landed on the bed. "Hojo," she started in a single breath and made her way to the bedside, "I heard you were ill. How do you feel?" She said while taking a seat on the cushioned chair near the large mattress.

"Kagome?" Stumbled out of Hojo's mouth as he pushed the burgundy blankets off his head and propped himself up on his elbows. It seemed a bit bizarre to her the anxiety in his eyes, fear and also could that be embarrassment? "What are you doing in here?" He asked. His dark eyes glazed over with something other than fatigue or illness, and Kagome didn't hide the suspicion she wore it with pride. She would forever be a defiant and outspoken woman and neither marriage nor propriety would rob her of that.

"I've come to see if your distaste for dancing and socializing has driven you to feign illness." She said not sparing any of her grand petulance. Hojo let out a nervous laugh, but the only reaction it shook from Kagome was the slight arch of her brow. "I _could _go without you. You needn't sully your reputation and my respect for you by partaking in meaningless lies." She continued, leaning back in her chair and crossing her slender arms over her chest.

"Surely you've let your spunk run away with your tongue." He told her, his brows furrowing ever so slightly. She realized then that he was truly beautiful even when he lied. She always fancied his peculiar stormy grey eyes, especially the way it swirled around his pupil like little clouds. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen apart from his younger brother Kota who was her age. The two brothers were replicas of each other, although Kota was younger and in turn a great deal more boyish looking, while Hojo looked matured.

"Right well perhaps it has grown just a weary of your company as I have. Now if you will excuse the intrusion, I'll be on my way—got a ball to get to, wouldn't want to be late. Fashionably or unfashionably, I intend to savor this night with or without my incapacitated _suitor." _Cold words from such a warm woman, but they wouldn't have spewed from her mouth if it weren't for the mound in the bed beside her future husband.

A sarcastic bit of laughter wafted through the air as Kagome turned to take her leave. She held a tight hold on her emotions so that she would not cry from the betrayal that threatened to consume her, but Hojo's mocking made it a trifle difficult to take even herself seriously—a feat that always came easy to her. She could hear the ruffle of fabrics swishing together and the sound of an impatient squawk coming from the bed. It belonged to a female and that gave validation to her assumptions.

"Don't be daft." Hojo told her not two feet away now. "You cannot attend without me or my mother. Plus what's the use of going to a Debutante ball if you're not actually making your debut as a woman? What's the point if you're not looking for a man worthy of being your husband?" He asked, and then he was so close she could feel his finger twisting around a strand of her raven hair—so close she could feel his breath fogging against her neck.

Kagome spun around. There was a fiery look in her eyes reserved for only a few occasions and being burned by a lover was definitely at the top.

"Who's to say I'm _not _looking for a worthy man?" She countered. A corner of Hojo's lip turned upward in a lopsided smile as he brought his hands up to defend himself against her wrath.

"So quickly you've forgotten you've been promised to _me. _I believe that means you are spoken for." He reminded.

"Then I've been cursed." She huffed. There was a glint in her eyes one that silently told him no matter what he said to her she would be doing as she pleased that night. Something in him ticked and edged towards her with a defeated smile on his handsome face.

"Allow me to escort you." He said. Kagome gave him a grudging glance mulling over her choices in her mind. If she would let him take her it would be a great deal easier than her initial plan of dressing Sango in one of her dresses and passing her off as her sponsor. It would be tricky no doubt. After all Sango Evans was _not _of noble birth and the two were around the same age.

"I wouldn't dare pry you away from your previous engagement." She said spitefully, her lip curling up in disgust. Hojo held the satin sheets at his waist to cover his stark naked body. She dared a peek over at the bedside where she saw the sleeping form of a brunette chambermaid. "And I was so sure you preferred blondes." She stated inclining her head to look back at him.

"Tedious…" He mumbled, rubbing his now aching temple with his thumb and index finger. "Now if you're quite finished blowing this whole situation out of proportion… Your answer, my dear?" He asked letting his hand drop back to his side. Kagome's lips pressed into a tight line. Standing in the presence of his near naked form was already beginning to take a toll on her reserve every time her deep brown eyes washed over his marvelous abdomen. A faint blush painted her cheeks and she wondered if he could see the tint in the dim candle light, but she got her answer when a smug grin flittered across his face.

"Fine."

"I thought you would see it my way." He said triumphantly.

"On one condition."

"When you said we were to do this on your terms I hardly expected you to request we bring your chambermaid." Hojo said, a single brown brow raised. Kagome and Sango giggled in unison as they made their way into the large ballroom.

It had come to Kagome's attention that Sango had never been to an event as flashy as this, and she used Hojo's act of indiscretion to her advantage—and by that she meant that he would work some magic and get his mother's voucher for Sango. To make her look the part wasn't necessarily difficult all she had to do was lend her a dress and with just that the transformation was stupendous. Sango had a truly beautiful face when it wasn't hidden behind her mane of brown hair.

"Would you have rather we brought _your _chambermaid?" She countered.

"It matters naught, let's just hope nobody notices her weathered hands and lack of etiquette." He grumbled, brushing some lint off his dove gray coat. In order to keep up appearances Kagome placed her hand on the crook of Hojo's arm. "Let's get this over with." He groaned and secured a mock pleasant grin as he greeted one of the party goers.

The music began low at first and then growing until the room was filled with the pleasant sounds of violins and other various instruments. It could've been the single most delightful sound in the entire world, and Kagome entire body itched to dance to the steady sway of the music. Of course she couldn't very well do that linked to Hojo's arm, and she wouldn't leave Sango alone especially since this was such a foreign place for her.

"My you are fetching." Came a voice to the left of her, where Sango stood. Kagome turned to look at the voice a smile hidden behind her gloved hand. There stood an enchanting gentleman in a black coat and purple waistcoat. His violet eyes were currently glued to Sango who was blushing despite her rather reserved nature. "May I interest you in a dance?" He asked, extending a hand in front of Sango.

"I-I don't know… Kagome?" Sango spluttered, her eyes darting to Kagome as if she were asking permission.

"I don't know, Sango, what do you think?" Kagome said through a wide grin. Sango's brow furrowed, probably afraid she would make a fool of herself. Sango's gaze lingered on Kagome until she reluctantly turned her gaze to the unfamiliar male.

"It would be my pleasure, sir…" She began waiting for him to properly introduce himself.

"Oh where have my manners gone? I'm Miroku Kazana." He introduced, taking Sango's hand in his and brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"Well then Sir Miroku, shall we?" She said, smiling fondly up at him.

"We shall."

As they made their way to the congregation of dancers Sango risked a backwards glance at her friend. Kagome smiled reassuringly at her mouthing the words 'let him lead', and with that the two aligned themselves on the dance floor just as another song began to play.

"This could very well lead to ruin, you know that right?" Hojo reminded.

"I'm aware, but let her have her moment—maybe I can live this moment vicariously through her. I'll probably never have a chance like this, not with my pathetic excuse for a fiancé attached to my side." She spat. A bold remark from a wife to be which began to chisel away at his patience.

"I should learn to mind your tongue or you may find yourself into a heap of trouble, and you won't be able to talk your way out of it." Hojo ground out. Kagome ground her teeth looked away from him and to the dance floor to see how Sango was fairing. She quickly found her anger simmering down to mild agitation at the sight of Sango whirling around with a delighted smile on her face.

"If I didn't know any better I would say she was the daughter of the Duchess and I was the chambermaid." She whispered fondly. Hojo clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. "If my being in my presence is such a burden then why don't you just find yourself a blushing debutante to woo?" She suggested, bitterness coating her words.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" He countered. Kagome tore her hand away from his and turned to stare at him in dismay.

"You're asking me if I would _enjoy _watching you dance with another woman, am I right?" She demanded, her brown eyes swimming with hurt. Hojo's eyes widened a fraction before he turned to view the damage she may have caused.

"This isn't the time or place to have this discussion." He warned in a low, harsh tone.

"You concern yourself too much with appearances. Am I not more precious to you than your reputation?" She asked, her eyes searching for his face for the answer before he could speak.

"What else is there? Your parents chose me because I would become an Earl and take over my father's estate. They chose me because marrying their daughter off to a viscount or a baron would be disgraceful—it's all about appearances, or they would let you choose a man on your own accord, or allow you to grow old and become a spinster." Those words cut deep into Kagome. She knew it to be true, but she thought that maybe even her father was doing this for her own benefit.

"You shouldn't speak of things you know naught about." She hissed, her chin trembling on its own accord. Kagome tore her eyes away from him as they began to brim with tears.

"Kagome… Don't do this, not here." He beseeched, reaching out to touch her face but she slapped his hand away before he could.

"Enjoy yourself." She murmured, turning on her heels and stalking towards the veranda. She wasn't sure if he would follow and she didn't care. All she needed was to get herself out of there before she broke down in front of the entire crowd.

She stepped into the fresh air, thankful that it was vacant. She quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks and moved to the railing, leaning over it. Her shoulders convulsed under the weight of the sorrow she kept pent up during her years with the Watanabe's. She took in a soothing breath and clutched the smooth marble. Music spilled onto the platform, the joyous upbeat tune a stark contrast with her spoiled mood. To think she entered the ballroom hoping for something magical, she never thought she would spend the duration of the party outside suffering a meltdown induced by her imbecile fiancé's thoughtless words.

"Pull yourself together, Kagome." She whispered to herself. This moment of weakness was uncommon for her, she acquired great emotional strength early on living in the Higurashi household. Words such as those would have never bothered her before, so why now? Why did they hurt so much now? Was it because they came from Hojo? She was having a hard time remembering the good in her suitor. It was true that she had fallen for the man and there must have been a reason. Perhaps she loved him just for the sole reason that she knew him for most of her life. Whatever the reason was she would have to deal with it, she loved Hojo Watanabe even after she found out that he was just like other men who couldn't be content with one woman—just like her father.

_Ahem._

The subtle throat clearing shook her from her thoughts and she scrambled to wipe her damp cheeks and straighten her gown. "What now, Hojo?" She muttered, not turning immediately.

"Hojo?" A gruff voice answered, one she was not familiar with. Kagome spun on her heels to face the real owner of the voice, a hand to her chest. His features were hidden in the obscurity of the shadows.

"I beg your pardon, I confused you for another." She apologized, squinting in the darkness in attempt to identify him. As if sensing her intentions he stepped towards her into the ivory glow of the moonlight. Her breath hitched in her throat at the mere sight of him. How foolish and naïve was she to believe Hojo was the most handsome man in the world when he paled in comparison to this magnificent stranger? Even in the poor lighting she could make out his incredibly structured face, his deep brown eyes, his strong jaw and perfectly proportioned lips—or the raven hair that sprouted from his scalp and didn't stop until it reached well below his back. He wore a black jacket, a crimson waistcoat, black breeches clung to his lower half marvelously.

"I apologize, I've intruded on something." He said cracking a brilliant smile. Kagome closed her mouth that had fallen ajar in the moment of goggling.

"No, heavens no! You're hardly intruding. This is a party, the veranda is fair game for anyone to utilize." She said quickly, trying to regain her composure. He didn't seem like he was paying much attention to her words, more to her appearance. "Is there something on my face?" She asked, touching her cheeks to make sure she hadn't missed any stray tears.

"No, not at all." He assured her and she let her hands fall back to her sides. His head lifted slightly and he took in a bit of air through his nostrils before leveling his gaze to her again. "You've been crying." He stated, as if he had caught the scent of salt in the air.

"No haven't."

"Your eyes are still red." He pointed out, smiling a bit. "Now what could have caused such a ravishing woman to cry in such a place?" He asked, taking another step towards her. Kagome backed up until her back bumped into the railing.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I said I _wasn't _crying."

"A lover's spat?" He deduced, and was rather accurate which lead her to assume that he had been eavesdropping. "You know what would _really _get prince charming realize the error of his ways?" He asked stalking closer as if dangling a worm on a hook in front of hungry trout.

"Enlighten me."

"To see his lovely counterpart on the arm of dashing gentleman." He suggested, extending a hand out in front of her. She eyed it for a moment before turning her gaze to him. "I'll admit I have ulterior motives. I don't quite like the little termite myself…" He trailed off and Kagome cracked a smile, shaking her head in disbelief.

"So you were eavesdropping." She laughed and he joined her.

"Well my eyes were drawn to you the moment you walked in, and they lingered when I saw who you arrived with—one thing led to another and I managed to catch the whole monumental disgrace, on his part of course." He admitted and was rewarded with an even wider grin from Kagome.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"One dance, indulge me." He insisted and for a moment she forgot all about her previous sorrows and took his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha.

The music died as they entered the room and a new song began to play. Her hand now linked to the stranger's elbow as they brazenly made their way into the center of the room to join the merriment. Immediately her eyes scanned the crowd in an attempt to locate her possibly steamed fiancé. Though she spotted many a familiar face, but his was nowhere to be found, at least not right away. She spotted Sango and Miroku amongst the other dancers and Sango caught her eye.

She looked surprised to say the very least, but it didn't last long when Miroku whispered something in her ear that made her toss her head back slightly in laughter. Kagome smiled warmly at her friend; at least she could be happy for the night.

Kagome's new handsome dance partner pivoted his body and positioned hers in front of him. His large hand enveloped her tiny one, and the other settled on her waist. The music jumped signaling for the dancers to begin.

The moment their bodies began to bend and sway to the music's will Kagome's world began to slow. She no longer concerned herself with Hojo and his whereabouts, her feelings of betrayal purged from her entire being and she would have forgotten the presence of Sango on the dance floor if it wasn't for the glimpse of chocolate colored tresses and violet skirts. Unwillingly, she had lost herself in a pair of rich coffee eyes. Every ounce of her being fluctuating as she basked in his smoldering gaze. Effortless tasks like breathing became complicated, but she chalked it off to the corsets that ensnared her abdomen.

The amiable smile that traced his lips seemed so clandestine, like a privileged bit of information that only she could access. There was something about it that wasn't exactly right. See, at a very young age Kagome taught herself to spot a fake smile so she could weed out the adults who feigned kindness. She found that it was common for a person who laughed and smiled frequently to have creases at the corners of their eyes, and this man's smile didn't reach his eyes in the slightest—nor could she see the laughter creases.

Still… The gesture was earnest enough to inspire one of her own.

In one quick motion he ducked his head and his lips hovered near her ear. With the suddenness of it all she nearly lost her footing if it wasn't for his hand tightening on her tiny waist she would have found herself on the ground.

"Tell me your name before this song ends?" He whispered such an enticing sound. Her eyes fluttered shut as she surrendered to the heavenly ambiance that surrounded him.

"That is privileged." She managed to say. "But I could _give _you my name if you first gave me yours." Tedious negotiation, otherwise referred to as flirtation; evidence of attraction.

"Very well, it's not like you won't find out on your own in time." He muttered, pulling back to look at her just as the melody began to grow to its climax. Kagome eyed him curiously as he released his hold on her waist and twirled her around gracefully, her pale peach skirts swished around her legs until she stopped in front of him again. "Inuyasha Tashio." He introduced, sliding his left foot behind his right and bending his knees into a shallow bow. He touched her gloved hand to his lips, and a light blush danced across her cheeks.

"Kagome, my sweet, you look tired. Shall I call for the carriage?" Hojo's voice cut in before she could introduce herself properly. "You're flushed, have you contracted something?" His hand reached up and forcibly redirected her gaze from Inuyasha to him, and as soon as his skin touched hers it was like a jolt.

"Not unless stupidity has become contagious." She said with a sunny smile, her words practically oozing with sarcasm. Hojo's grip on her chin tightened causing the tiniest yelp to fall from her lips. Inuyasha had straightened his posture the moment Hojo made his presence known. There was a look on his face that could only truly be described as the deepest hatred and a tinge of disgust.

"Now is that any way to treat a woman?" Inuyasha asked with an eerie chuckle, he brought his hand up to Hojo's wrist and pried him away from Kagome's face.

"Keep your hands off of me." Hojo warned, in a tone that made Kagome want to step back and analyze the entire situation. There she was in the midst of a battle to be won by either brain or brawn—and she couldn't help but believe that Inuyasha had other intentions rather than defending her honor.

"Gladly, so long as you keep your hands off of her." He rebutted briskly.

"Mind your place, maggot." Hojo hissed, and there was a rage that blazed between the both of them.

"Yes, right, you know so much about—" Inuyasha started, but was quickly cut off when Kagome tore her hand out of his and stepped back.

"That's quite enough. I've got my hands full with this brute, I don't need another. Hojo, call for the carriage will you?" She said, finally realizing that even with the music blaring their little spat had attracted a great deal of stares. Hojo reluctantly tore his death glare away from his formidable enemy and let his eyes flicker to Kagome before he nodded grudgingly.

"Fetch your chambermaid." Hojo spat, and with that he turned and stalked towards the exit.

"Chambermaid?" Inuyasha questioned. "Peculiar…"

"It's a long story." Kagome answered, though Inuyasha probably wasn't too concerned with it. "Sir Inuyasha, it has been a true delight, but I should take my leave—it's nearly midnight after all." She said, avoiding his gaze because even though she didn't quite fancy his display, she still found him rather spectacular.

"Midnight, already?" Inuyasha mused. "Then perhaps I should take my leave as well." He said and there was a bizarre tone to his voice, as if he had something planned something up his sleeve.

"I do hope we meet again someday." Kagome said as she lifted her skirt slightly and dipped into a curtsey. With her head bowed she didn't catch his hand shoot out to snatch her wrist.

"My dear Kagome," his voice like a serpent, "we will be doing much _more _than that." He promised, twisting her arm behind her back effortlessly, and draping his free arm across her shoulders pulling her to his chest. She let out a shrill scream that cut through the music and straight to Hojo who had barely made it to the veranda.

"Let me go!" She demanded, thrashing against his grip but she soon figured out that she had a better chance breaking through iron bars. He hushed her with soothing whispers and then turned his gaze to Hojo who was already sprinting towards them. Through the blood that pulsed in Kagome's ears she could hear Sango shrieking and calling for someone to help her friend.

"Hojo Watanabe!" Inuyasha bellowed, stopping the chestnut haired male in his tracks. "Tell your father that Inuyasha Tashio sends his regards." He relayed, releasing Kagome's wrist only to spin her around in his arms. "Now you may want to hold on to me." He instructed, but she did just the opposite and pushed against his chest with all her might.

"Release her!" Hojo shouted desperately.

"Seize him!" The guards ordered.

The ground shook vigorously beneath their feet, and her knees buckled under the surprise. Inuyasha's arm snaked his arm around her waist, holding her securely in place. Kagome's eyes were wide and trembling back and forth in their sockets. She stared up at her captor's face searching for answers that she would all too quickly receive when the marble floor cracked and split. The room filled with cries of confusion and fear, enough to deafen anyone who stood too close—but that was the least of Kagome's concerns. Thunder boomed and from outside she could faintly hear the sound of the horses squealing as they struggled against their restraints.

"Stop this, please!" Kagome begged, and then the ground was stolen from beneath her entirely and she turned to look over her shoulder. It was enough to make her faint, but fear of the unknown kept her lucid. She was floating above a gaping hole in the floor; it was then that she decided to heed Inuyasha's advice by taking handfuls of his shirt in her hands. Her eyes scanned the crowd anxiously for someone to save her.

"Kagome!" Sango cried, tears brimming in her eyes as she rushed towards the two of them. The man she had been dancing with trailed after her in an attempt to help when hungry flames combusted from below, swirling around their forms before dying down, licking at their feet. Sango didn't stop, she pressed on but Miroku snatched her off her feet and pulled her back and behind him when the flames shot out of the ground once more. The back of his jacket singed in an attempt to keep her from getting scalded—but Sango still fought to turn around, nearly jumping over his shoulder to get to her.

"Stop, you'll fall in!" Miroku cautioned when the ground opened a bit wider. Kagome turned to look in Hojo's direction and was shocked to see him frozen in fear, not doing a single thing but staring hopelessly into her eyes. A deep throaty chuckle echoed through the room and Kagome began to feel her body being pulled downward, into the flames. Her breathing escalated and her heart pounded against her chest as the two of them shot down into the flames quicker than her innards could keep up with.

Before she knew it the room was gone and flames from either side of her replaced the chandelier's glow. She looked up to see the floor mending itself until the last bit of light was smudged out by marble flooring.

Was this hell?

She risked a precarious glance at Inuyasha and was shocked to see that he was completely unfazed by the sudden change of scenery. In fact, he had a smug grin on his face as if he did this with his own power. Even worse she was starting to believe that he had the power to do just about anything, including take her life—so why hadn't he?

Black dots began to invade her vision and the last thing she could remember before she became prisoner to it was a dramatic change in Inuyasha's appearance. His jet black hair faded to silver and his brown eyes flickered to molten gold—and was she imagining it, or was that a pair of dog ears sprouting from his head?

I'm stopping here, thought it would be a good place for now.

I'm not at home right now, and I just wanted to get something to you guys :]

I can update as soon as tomorrow, if I have some encouragement that is…

Like reviews, lots and lots of reviews.

Critics welcome, but no flames, let's mind our manners.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha.

It was like a delusion. A dream that was slowly eroding away in her consciousness, one that rewound as her pupils moved rapidly behind her eye lids. The vision of an intoxicating gentleman with dark features passed through her subconscious and lingered there for a long while until the change transpired. It zapped the color from his long mane changing it a silvery tone so extraordinary that it put the gleam of the twilight moon to shame. Her mangled psyche must have created the illusion of his deep cinnamon eyes brightening like two earthbound suns—a pair that would surely incinerate all that dared look upon them. _What a rapturous dream, or a diabolical nightmare._

But surely the man from her reverie whether he be demonic or angelic… Could she have imagined him? She did not have so much confidence in her mind's eye to even begin to take credit for producing such remarkable creature.

Whatever the case she was enduring a migraine while fighting to regain the consciousness she so greatly needed. Her senses were dulled due to her drowsy stupor, but she could feel a cold dank floor against her cheek, and smell something so pungent that it clung to the back of her throat.

"Humans…" A male voice with a snarky tone muttered. "Such weak constitutions, a demon would've recuperated from a shock so minuscule. Moreover, a demon would not have fainted at all on a mere transition to this realm. Perhaps he would lift a lip in disgust of this wretched wasteland and being banished to this horrid place—but faint, ha! Unlikely." He ranted and she could hear the soles of shoes scrapping against stone as he paced angrily.

Such terms as humans and demons were not exactly heard in civilized conversation, or any conversation for that matter. Kagome was having a difficult time willing her eyes to open and as if the person picked up on her distress he moved towards her.

"Won't you wait, the girl _is _mortal. You can't expect her not to react to such an experience with ease." A female voice piped in to her defense. Was it possible to lose the consciousness that had already been lost? If not then Kagome would be the very first to accomplish such an unheard of task.

"Mortal or not, she's been asleep for nearly three days, and I will not stand idly by while she sleeps through an entire bloody fortnight. Whether or not you object, I am waking her." He said firmly, and the woman remained silent.

Directly afterwards there was the sound of metallic scraping against rock and a swish of water inside of what she could only guess was a bucket. Not a second later did the sensation of freezing water encase Kagome's entire body. It touched every inch of her, crept into her air passages and choked her. The cold alone was enough to shock her into shooting up into a sitting position. She coughed a few times to rid her windpipe of the icy liquid. Her eyes squeezed shut as she rubbed her arms thoroughly—her body convulsing with rippling shivers.

"What in God's name?" Kagome screeched.

"Well good morning, my lady. I was beginning to think I collected a defective hostage." Now that voice sounded familiar. Kagome ceased her attempt to warm her body and snapped her head in his direction. Inuyasha stood there with an empty bucket in his hand and a cocky smile on his face. Through the anger that filtered her eyes she nearly missed the silver gleam of his hair and the golden warmth of his eyes, but when she did she fell back in a start.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted and made it to her side with impossible speed. He caught her before her hair could even touch the ground. "If you even think of fainting so help me, I will feed you to my dogs." He threatened and it didn't surprise her that he seemed completely serious. She was working on a comeback when something twitched on top of his head.

"Oh my stars, are those _dog _ears?" She asked, her eyes wide and a dumbfounded smile slapped across her pretty face. "They can't be real can they? May I touch them?" She asked excitedly, her eyes glistened with her newfound excitement—like a child at the sight of a new toy. It was so like her to be so easily distracted, but when she was in the situation she was in it couldn't be good for her.

"I'm sorry, I must decline." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He retracted his arm and without the support she tumbled backwards into a heap of her own skirts. She whimpered an adorable pitiful sound and looked up at him while he stood up and peered down at her.

"Well what did you do that for?" Kagome snipped, propping herself up on her frail elbows.

"Oh, he's very sensitive about his little ear appendages." The female voice in the background explained, drawing Kagome's attention to her. She had the most outstanding face Kagome had ever seen—deep black hair framed her perfect face, she had a pair of deep green eyes above a straight nose, and full pale lips. She wore extravagant red and gold robes that could've possibly been woven by the finest silk in all of the world, and she was currently using her fingers to illustrate a pair of dog ears on her head which inevitably drew a trill of laughter from Kagome.

"_Mother," _Inuyasha groaned as he turned his head to look in her direction, "do you mind?" He asked impatiently, and she brought her hands down to her sides.

"I'm sorry, darling." She apologized through a bit of laughter. "I'll leave you to your work. Shall I bring a set of dry clothes for the girl?" She asked, and Kagome despite the dread of her predicament laughed. Perhaps it was hysteria or just the flush that coated Inuyasha's skin. Whatever it was he turned a fiery gaze onto her and her laughter ceased completely.

"No, she appears quite comfortable the way she is." He replied, and Kagome gaped pushing herself to a sitting position.

"You cannot be serious! I'll catch my death if stay in these clothes." She argued, finally summoning the courage to try and stand.

"We can only hope." He said sneeringly, although there was an underline tone that she happened to intercept that laid her mind at ease. He needed her for something or else she would not be where she was—wherever that may be.

"You're incorrigible." She grunted as she succeeded in a wobbly stand.

"And you're aggravating." He countered. "Fetch her blasted clothes, perhaps it will contribute to the impossible task of shutting her up." He added, a clear façade to shelter his own foolish pride.

"Very well." Inuyasha's mother said, bowing her head before exiting the room leaving the two stubborn youths alone together.

There was a nerve-wracking silence for the majority of moment but when Kagome could not fight the question any longer she opened her mouth to speak only to find that there were so many questions she wished to ask that it jammed her thought process and left her looking rather idiotic. She cleared her throat creating the semblance of a resounding _ahem _though it hardly caught Inuyasha's attention at all.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"What do you mean _what? _I have the right to know what I'm doing here—and where here is…" She demanded with as much conviction as she could possibly muster while feeling entirely unsure of herself. Inuyasha's eyes shone with a true manifestation of amusement, a smile perked up a single corner of his mouth. Apparently her pitiful show of assertion was enough to summon his inner child, if he had such a thing that is. It was the first time since she met him that he sincerely resembled someone under the age of fifty… Apart from the short dance they shared beneath a sparkling radiance of the crystal chandelier.

Come to think of it… What happened to that man, were the two truly one in the same? One minute a charming young man with dark features and an ambiguous smile, then the next a light haired calloused man who could very well be a senile old man—albeit a very attractive old man.

"What gall." He said, pressing a finger just below her collar bone. "Where did you find the courage to puff out your chest and establish dominance in the face of evil, in the midst of the underworld no less?" He inquired, quirking his head in a way that inspired a deep sense of dread in Kagome. She opened her mouth to speak, but lost her balance by a single prod from Inuyasha's finger. Now this must have been the umpteenth time that she wound up on the floor, but she was getting a knack for falling onto the ground while still managing to hold onto a shred of dignity. Her hands had instinctively shot backwards to catch herself before she was on her back, but the force of it all caused shot of pain to ignite in one of her delicate wrists.

"Underworld?" She whispered in a state of severe disbelief. "That's not possible, I-I'm alive—oh good gracious, I've died haven't I?" She rambled nonsensically as Inuyasha knelt down beside her with a relaxed smile on his face.

"No, my dear girl, this isn't _hell. _It's a world that just happens to be on a plain of existence directly below your own. A place inhabited by demons, like myself." He explained, scanning her face to gauge her reaction—but she merely sat there with a blank expression on her face, like the news had caused her to shut down entirely. After a moment of sitting there gawking at each other, Kagome began to laugh hysterically.

"I've gone completely bonkers." She said through the fits of laughter. "I could have sworn you told me that you were a demon an-and that we were residing in the underworld right at this second." She finished, shaking her head.

"Look around, mortal. Does this place look familiar to you?" He asked, exasperated. Kagome did as she was told and scanned the room she sat in. The place seemed vaguely familiar, like the Earl of Rochester's summer home. The only differences were the furniture and the condition of the place. This room in particular resembled one of the guest bedrooms.

"Yes, now that you mention it, it bears a strange likeness to the Earl of Rochester's home… But it—it can't be… I mean that's impossible." She rambled, trying desperately to make sense of her illogical predicament. Her memories spoke for themselves as she gradually began to recall the last moments of her consciousness before she woke up there. "You took me." She accused, her eyes slowly returning to his after a moment.

"So you've finally remembered have you?" Kagome pursed her lips, clutching the damp fabric of her dress. She was prisoner in this place with this man, her _captor. _

"How did we get here?" She asked shakily.

"It's not as complex as it may appear." He said, kneeling again in front of her. She scrambled away from him as if he was a plague. "Do not fear me; I will not harm you… I would sooner kill myself—you are very important to me as of _now. _You will help me achieve my ultimate goal." He said earnestly and she sensed his sincerity, so she ceased her attempt to flee.

"What is your goal?"

"It is simple; to free myself from this decrepit wasteland. I've grown weary of this place really… You see it do you not? This place is crumbling and soon there will be nothing but ash, and lingering demons fighting over the tiniest scrap of meat." He explained, his eyes swimming with a vision only he could see, but from what she could imagine it was nothing fortunate.

"Where would you go?" She asked hesitantly looking up at the ceiling. "Up there?" He nodded.

"Yes this is where demons reside, and up there that's the mortal realm—it's a place where demons cannot survive." He said, but it didn't make sense to her. Why would he want to go to a place where demons could not last?

"I don't quite follow… You're saying demons can't live up there, but you were there were you not? Is it not how you abducted me?" She asked, remembering for the briefest moment their graceful waltz amongst all the other mortals a dance with her, a human.

"Do you remember how I looked in that world?"

"Vaguely… My memory feels as though it has been tampered with… Can demons do such a thing?" She asked quickly looking at him for an answer. He laughed and shook his head, his eyes leveled to hers encouraging her to search her memories. "You had black hair and brown eyes, a truly stark comparison to your appearance now. What does this have to do with this?" She asked finally fed up with this clandestine run around.

"I am not fully demon. I am the product of a demon and mortal's affair." He elaborated. "My mother is a _very _powerful demon. She learned to cloak her power, minimize it until it was as miniscule as that of any ordinary human girl. She stayed in the mortal realm for quite some time… There she met a man and they fell in love, or a very convincing mirage. He was a nobleman, and in that world she held no power, no title. He was to marry and so he was forced to turn her away, and in an attempt to keep what they had, she revealed herself to him." The words he spoke seemed to take a toll on him, but she wanted him to continue.

"How did he react?" She pressed and he stood again with his back faced to her.

"He reacted like most mortals do when they learn that there are creatures more powerful than themselves. He didn't believe it at first, then she showed him a glimpse of her power. It was enough to make him believe, but he feared her and love cannot hope to flourish when fed fear. Nothing could hope to change his new view of her, not even the child that grew in her womb—not even me." His voice was bitter now, and she could see his fists clench at his sides.

"That's tragic." She whispered, but at least his mother experienced the love she coveted—the forbidden love, and yet it had no happy ending.

"Quite… It goes without saying that my mother returned her, because she could not stand to be on the same plain of existence with the man who had taken her heart and trampled on it. So she returned and had me here, in this wretched place and I cannot leave until my father accepts me as his own—and that's where you come in my dear." In the midst of his speech he had turned to face her again.

"What could I do?" She chanced a precarious glance into his eyes.

"You do nothing, you stay here and you have no choice in the matter so do not think of declining." He explained.

"But why do you need me?" She asked.

"Do you know why my mother chose this place as our home?" He inquired, and the wheels began turning in her mind. Her breath caught in her throat as the severity of the situation she was in began to settle. There was a reason why he chose her from all the other women in the room. It was not because of her father as she initially suspected, it was not because of her title. It was because of her fiancé, more importantly; his father the Earl of Rochester. Inuyasha nodded solemnly as he saw her eyes widen with realization. "I am the bastard son of Kenji Watanabe, the Earl of Rochester." He vocalized, and Kagome released the breath she thought she lost. She was indeed a prisoner and the only hope for freedom was that Hojo would desire her safe return enough to get his father to accept Inuyasha as the rightful heir to their estate.

AN: Sorry for the delay.

My charger is busted and it only works if it's positioned a certain way,

And I didn't know that until I tried it today.

But it will undoubtedly die soon, but I'm supposed to be getting a new one soon.

BUT if you want another chapter then if I get enough reviews I'll risk asking my sister to borrow her computer so I can post an update. So review :]

Also this chapter is a bit choppy, I'm not at all satisfied with how it all flows, but I wanted to get you guys something… It was more of an informational chapter… Explaining why Inuyasha took Kagome. And you're probably wondering why he didn't just take Hojo, well it will be explained in the next chapter.

WITH THAT, I bid thee farewell… Until next time. :]


End file.
